The Hunt For One Piece
by xRedStarlight
Summary: Blaze, a young scythe wielder heads out on an adventure, to find One Piece, like every other pirate however, her true goal is a little bit different from the others who want to be King of the pirates.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning Of The Adventure

**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The**** Adventure**

Shouts could be heard all through the small town. A girl with red hair ran past the villagers dodging quickly at their abrupt stop to the shouting careful not to knock anyone over.

Marines could be seen with their swords out chasing after the red-haired girl shouting to stop.

It was an accident what happened. She was was walking around the village trying to find a place to eat. Not that there weren't a lot of restaurants, however the red-haired girl could be quite picky. Finding a restaurant she deemed to be good she began running towards it.

Marines walking with a pirate in shackles that they just captured who had just caused trouble at a nearby area was being carried off towards the marine ship, not being able to stop in time the girl rammed into the marines carrying the pirate knocking them over. The captured pirate not being knocked over in the process took the opportunity to flee.

Looking up the girl began to apologize to the people she had knocked over but stopped short seeing the glares from the two marines she had just rammed into.

Marine #1: AFTER HIM HE'S GETTING AWAY!

Marine #2: THIS GIRL MUST BE PART OF HIS CREW CAPTURE HER!

The girl staring wide-eyed at the marines, shaking her hands to try to explain she wasn't but the marines had already drawn their swords.

Red-Haired Girl: I guess I don't have a choice, you aren't going to let me go are you?

The girl had drawn her scythe prepared to fight. She raised her scythe above her head and swung the back of the curved blade knocking the marines that stood in front of her over. She turned to swing at the marines that stood behind her knocking them over like the ones in front of her.  
Taking the opportunity to run while the marines were standing up processing what happened, the red-haired girl took the opportunity to run.

* * *

Making a sharp left turn hoping to out-run the Marines hot on her tail. She made another left turn and saw a small space between two houses that were close together she ran in there and ducked down hoping the Marines would run past without noticing her. She ducked down lower as the Marines ran past the space shouting to each other to split up to find her.

Looking up to the sky and sighing as she sat there, she began to think about what to do to get out of this mess.

She had just started out her adventure and already she had a run-in with the marines.

Closing her eyes she thought back to what her mother had said only hours before arriving at this new village.

_Mother: Now Blaze I don't want you becoming a pirate or a criminal. I understand you want to travel and go on this crazy adventure but it's dangerous out there with all those ruthless pirates running around thinking they can do whatever they please! I wish you would reconsider this whole adventure idea! It's much safer here!_

Opening her eyes again she smiled. Blaze knew her mother meant well and only wanted her safety, but she didn't understand the thrill of an adventure of traveling the world and seeing new things. Blaze did from time to time think of becoming a pirate, she could fight, she had her scythe with her and she was pretty decent in using it, but she questioned if she'd be good enough. She had no desire to become King of the pirates, but she did want to find One Piece, she wanted to know what Gol D. Roger left behind that started the Pirate Age.

Blaze having momentarily forgotten the situation she was in, got up and started heading to back towards the restaurant she spotted earlier, thinking of how great it's going to be when she gets a ship and can go out to sea and really start her adventure.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: **This is my first time writing a story, I look forward to your feedback and any suggestions you have, I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon. I hope you all like it :) Had trouble thinking of a good title :P

Trafalgar Law isn't in the chapter but this will be a Trafalgar Law/OC story, he'll make an appearance soon


	2. Chapter 2 The Heart Pirates

**CHAPTER 2 THE HEART PIRATES**

Walking towards the restaurant Blaze saw a crowd gathered around the entrance and shouting, curious Blaze squeezed between the villagers to see what was going on.

Sticking her head between two villagers right at the front she saw two men and what appeared to be a large polar bear arguing with a man that appeared to be a chef.

Looking closely at the two men, Blaze noticed they all wore similar outfits, but what struck her as odd was that the men wore white boiler suits while the Polar bear wore a bright orange one.

Blaze asked the man next to her what was going on.

Villager: "The chef denied them service because they're pirates and because he doesn't want animals in his restaurant, those two have been arguing with the chef since".

Blaze remained silent, she felt some what sorry for the pirates and the polar bear, but that's how some places are.

None of them appeared to be the captain, they all looked weak in her opinion.

* * *

?: "ALRIGHT CLEAR THE WAY"  
?: "MOVE SO WE CAN GET THROUGH!"

The Villagers began to move to the side clearing a pathway so the Marines could get through.

Blaze wasn't surprised, she figured all this shouting and the crowd would draw their attention eventually.  
Blaze carefully hide behind some villagers to avoid being seen by the Marines, she had just started her adventure she couldn't be caught this early after the minor incident earlier.

The Marines surrounded the two pirates and the polar bear.

Blaze couldn't help but chuckle as the polar bear began to run in circles by the two men, yelling "This is bad, what do we do!"

The two men backed up a bit as the Marines advanced closer. The space was to small for the pirates to do much, it was certainly to difficult to fight without injuring the villagers in the process, something their captain would definitely reprimand them for.

More Marines came running for the opposite side, most likely coming for back up.

Blaze couldn't help but feel a bit nervous with this many Marines around this close, although she wasn't their target right now she knew the most likely wouldn't let her go if they saw her here.

Reaching into a small bag tied to Blaze's waist she pulled out a smoke bomb and clutched tightly in her hands. Blaze could feel the adrenaline begin to rush through her as the back up Marines came closer and closer, she observed carefully watching the Marines moves and the pirates. Blaze took a short breathe to try to calm her nerves to avoid making any rash decisions, she was considering helping these pirates escape getting arrested.

The back up Marines came through the path cleared by the villagers, a few began telling the villagers to back up more, as the villagers began to push back to make more room for the marines, Blaze began to get squished by the villagers in front of her and behind. Getting irritated Blaze started pushing the villagers out of her way so she could reach the front, Blaze threw the smoke bomb against the ground releasing a cloud of gray smoke that began to spread. Blaze ran towards where the pirates were grabbing the two men's arms.

Blaze: "Follow me I can help you get out of here"

Pirate With The Greenish-Pink Hat: "What! No Way we don't even know you!"

Blaze: "Would you rather stay here with the Marines surrounding you?"

The polar bear began jumping on one leg to the other shouting"No! Let's Go! Hurry Up, Hurry Up!"

Pirate With The Greenish-Pink Hat: "Bepo! Aggh! Alright Fine lead the way!"

The pirates followed Blaze through the smoke while pushing villagers and marines out of the way in the confusion.

Marine: "STOP! FOLLOW THE THERE GETTING WAY!"

Marine #2: "IT'S THAT GIRL AGAIN?! GET HER!"

The Marines tried to follow after them but got caught in the confusion with the villagers rushing in circles to get out of the smoke.

* * *

Turning a corner Blaze led the pirates towards the busy part of the town stopping in a small alley.  
Breathing heavy Blaze and the three pirates, had theirs hands on their knees trying to catch their breathe.

Bepo: "Thank you! *pant* We would have been in trouble!"

Green-Hat Pirate: "Yeah, I guess we do owe you a thanks, the names Shachi".

Blue-Hat Pirate: "Names Penguin"

Bepo: "I'm Bepo, again thank you!"

Blaze: "I Didn't know Polar bears could talk, is it because of a devil fruit?"

Bepo bowed apologizing with dark clouds over his head.

Blaze: "I didn't mean anything bad by it!" Blaze began waving her hands in front of her in an attempt to cheer up Bepo.

Shachi: "Don't worry about it, it happens all the time, by the way who are you?"

Blaze grinned at the three pirates "The names Blaze"

* * *

Walking out of the market a man with a furry dotted hat carrying a nodachi in one hand and a few bags filled with medical supplies began walking down towards the restaurant where he had agreed to meet up with his crew.

* * *

I wasn't really sure how to start this chapter, but I hope you all like how it came out :)

I'll try to get chapter 3 up soon


End file.
